


chromaticity

by daybreakfiction



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, but this is pure ongniel, i mentioned sex like once, idk if this is good but here it is, minhyun and jaehwan were mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/daybreakfiction
Summary: chro·ma·tic·i·ty / noun / the quality of color, independent of brightness.an au where you can't see colors until you meet your soulmate.





	chromaticity

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to challenge myself and write ongniel and i also really liked this au, so here this is!!!! this was originally supposed to be a drabble but it got a bit long.... rip
> 
> also i'm posting this from an ipad so the format might be weird..... i'll try to fix it on my laptop later

Seongwoo remembered the first time he saw color.

It was a flicker of yellow. He was sure it was yellow because he spent most of his life studying colors and what they look like, despite the fact that his entire world was colorless.

The yellow flashed before his eyes as he was walking down a busy sidewalk of Seoul. Seongwoo almost missed the flicker of color, but it was blinding him due to the fact that it was such a bright color. He remembered frantically looking around for whoever was, but the crowd of people naturally pulled him away from where the flicker of color first occurred.

Seongwoo knew that seeing color meant that his soulmate was close to him in that moment. Finding his soulmate in a colorless world was like winning the lottery because then he had to opportunity to experience life in a different way.

Seongwoo had friends that were able to see colors. Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan had met a few years ago and ever since that moment, the only thing the couple would talk about were the colors that existed in the world. Seongwoo only knew what the colors were because of his various textbooks, but Minhyun and Jaehwan were able to see what the color actually was.

He was a bit jealous of the couple, but he had other things in his life to worry about.

He had a career he had to worry about. He only had time to life for himself and no one else.  
-

The second time Seongwoo saw color, it lasted longer than just a flicker.

This was the first time he met Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo was grocery shopping by himself, which was a bit difficult for him to do sometimes because of his lack of color. Normally, he would ask Jaehwan to come with him to help him pick out what vegetables or fruits looked nicer. When his colorful friends weren't around, Seongwoo could only rely on his sense to touch to figure out what was fresh.

He was standing in front of the peaches when they suddenly began to turn pink.

He immediately felt alarmed and he looked around, trying to find whoever was causing colors to appear in front of him.

A young man appeared his side with a small smile on his face. He introduced himself as Kang Daniel and said that Seongwoo had a nice yellow shirt on.

Seongwoo had no idea his shirt was yellow.  
-  
Living in a colorless world was hard, but unlocking all of the colors that existed was even harder. It was overwhelming as well. Seongwoo read books that explained that the only way to unlock certain colors were to experience the emotions behind the colors with Daniel.

He would have to experience pure happiness to see orange.

He would have to experience passion to see red.

He would have to experience sadness to see blue.

Those three colors would only appear in front of him if he went through the emotions with Daniel, but the two were still awkward, despite the fact that they knew they were soulmates.

In fact, Seongwoo wasn't sure how they were soulmates. They didn't have any similar interests at all.

But that didn't stop Daniel from trying.

After their first official meeting, Daniel asked Seongwoo out for a cup of coffee. They had spent the afternoon together talking about themselves and what they liked to do in their free time. Seongwoo learned that Daniel was working as a reporter for a local newspaper. He was a year younger than Seongwoo, but they could have easily passed for the same age because of Daniel's height and stature.

Daniel was sweet and Seongwoo naturally fell for him.

They were soulmates, after all.

-

Seongwoo unlocked orange a month after meeting Daniel.

The two were in Seongwoo's apartment after eating dinner together. It had started to rain heavily and Daniel lived too far from where they ate, so Seongwoo invited him over for some tea.

They were just sitting across from each other, talking about random topics. Daniel ended up telling Seongwoo a silly joke, but for some reason, Seongwoo thought that it was hilarious. He started laughing at the joke and was in tears because of how funny it was. Before he knew it, the mug in his hand changed colors right before his eyes.

The mug as white and it had an orange handle on it. Seongwoo held it up closer to his face to closely inspect the color.

Daniel noticed Seongwoo's sudden change in behavior, but said nothing.

They had been unlocking colors at different paces in their relationship. Seongwoo wasn't sure if Daniel had already unlocked orange at that point.

That night, Daniel asked Seongwoo to be his boyfriend.

Seongwoo said yes.

-

Four months into his relationship with Daniel, Seongwoo's life changed greatly. Seeing the world in color was amazing. There were still a few colors left for him to unlock, but his world was filled with yellow, orange, pink, brown, and so many other colors.

Seongwoo was curious about the color red, but he knew that unlocking that color wasn't exactly easy. Passion was a very strange emotion. Minhyun and Jaehwan had told Seongwoo that red was the color that took the longest to unlock.

Seongwoo didn't need the couple to tell him how they unlocked it. He knew they had sex. He wasn't sure if he and Daniel were ready for that step in their relationship. They still had plenty of time together.

Daniel had surprised him one night by showing up at his apartment unannounced. He had a bottle of wine and a backpack with him. Seongwoo asked him about what was in the bag, but Daniel just said that it was clothes for him to change into if he got too drunk from the wine.

They spent the night drinking wine and watching movies. Daniel was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched onto Seongwoo's coffee table and Seongwoo was laying his head on Daniel's lap. They were in a comfortable silence with each other, until Seongwoo felt Daniel's hand against his chin. Seongwoo looked up and saw Daniel smiling at him with an unclear look in his eyes.

Moments later, Seongwoo felt Daniel's lips on his. He felt Daniel pulling him onto his lap and he felt Daniel's hands roaming, searching.

The first sight of red that Seongwoo encountered was the faint red mark on Daniel's neck he made.

-

Seongwoo knew that being soulmates with Daniel meant that they were supposed to be together. They fit each other so well, even though they were so different.

However, being soulmates didn't mean that they were going to be together forever.  
Seongwoo first noticed the changes to Daniel on their six-month anniversary. His boyfriend had become frail and was tired most of the time. Daniel had started falling sick more often than usual and there were days when he would stay in bed, unable to move. Seongwoo spent most of his time in Daniel's apartment, taking care of the young man as best as he could.

One day, Daniel coughed up blood.

Seongwoo remembered the deep shade of red the blood was. It was such a vibrant and beautiful color, but seeing it in Daniel's blood made him sick. Seongwoo had carefully wiped the blood away, trying to rid the color from Daniel.

That was the first time Seongwoo wished he couldn't see color.

-

Daniel's health deteriorated faster after he started coughing up blood. He became unable to keep his food down and Seongwoo was only able to feed him broth. He eventually lost all strength in his body and had become bedridden.

Seongwoo wanted to bring Daniel to the hospital, but Daniel was adamant about staying home. He said that if anything bad were to happen, he would want to be home and with Seongwoo rather than some cold hospital.

It was a nice notion, but Seongwoo still wanted Daniel to get proper help.  
Seongwoo decided to call a doctor while Daniel was sleeping, even though Daniel had said he didn't need any help. The doctor carefully examined Daniel and the young man was sleeping during the entire examination. Most people would have woken up, but Daniel was just so weak.

The doctor had told Seongwoo that Daniel's body was breaking down due to an unknown disease that was spreading in the country. There was no cure. There were no medications available.

Death was the only possible answer.

-

Seongwoo remembered the moment Daniel passed away.

It was nine months since they had met and eight months since they had started their relationship.

Seongwoo spent more time in Daniel's apartment to take care of the young man. He bathed Daniel. He fed Daniel. He changed Daniel whenever he would soil himself. He did everything for Daniel.

He knew his soulmate was dying, but he still loved him regardless.

Daniel was the reason why Seongwoo was able to see the world in color.

When Daniel finally passed, it was in Seongwoo's arms. His breathing slowed and his body became so weak, he couldn't open his eyes. Daniel apologized to Seongwoo for not being able to stay with him and for being a horrible soulmate. Seongwoo had tears in his eyes as he tried his best to take in the color of Daniel's hair, the color of his skin, the color of everything he was.

Seongwoo wasn't sure how long he spent crying with Daniel's body in his arms. He had cried enough for his throat to go numb and for his eyes to become puffy and red.

When he finally had enough strength to pull himself away from Daniel, Seongwoo walked over to the window that allowed sunlight into Daniel's room. He opened the window and looked up into the sky.

That was when Seongwoo first saw the color blue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry peaches


End file.
